Supreme Sacrifice
by Aleese Sundancer
Summary: Okay, its been a while since I updated. Sorry!! Short fic after EP2, Obi/Ani reaction to the end of the movie (EP2 Spoilers). NON-SLASH. EPILOGUE PART 2 FINALLY UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine. The Characters aren't mine. Hayden isn't mine (though I'll keep wishing! Hayden, call me!!)  
  
A/N: Just a quick story for some fun. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers of my past stories (Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams and Rebuilding from the Ashes). This isn't a sequel, but maybe I'll get around to writing one someday (or a prequel as someone had mentioned). So, hello to all you old readers, hello to all you new readers, and enjoy!!  
  
PS: SPOILERS TO EPISODE 2!! BEWARE!!!  
  
1 Supreme Sacrifice  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Married. Anakin Skywalker had gone against everything the Jedi had given and taught him, and he'd gotten married. The guidelines to being a Jedi were firm in prohibitions, and Anakin has surpassed them. This left Obi-Wan feeling the shame and guilt of having lost his padawan, the Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force.  
  
"Master, please, let me explain…." Anakin attempted futilely. Obi- Wan stared at him, his face passive, and his mind still reeling from Anakin's confession.  
  
"It is out of my hands, Anakin. I will inform the Council, and they will decide what is to be your fate." Obi-Wan replied softly and turned on his heal to slowly walk away. He felt the need to meditate, to learn what mistake he'd made in the training of his apprentice. He had always tried his hardest to be like Qui-Gon, but Anakin was not the same Padawan that Obi-Wan had been. Anakin had more potential than he had, but was also firmly ingrained with emotions that Jedi had been taught to resolve. He had been too old to train, and Obi-Wan too young to teach. Still, it was difficult for Obi-Wan to absorb the immensity of his failure. He couldn't accept that he'd failed so incredibly. He needed to meditate, he needed to escape.  
  
Anakin watched his Master turn his back and walk away. He'd known all along that Obi-Wan would be disappointed in him, and he had dreaded telling him, but he knew it was the right thing to do. In some ways, he'd hoped that Obi-Wan would yell at him, would scream and show emotion, but instead Obi-Wan had listened to his explanation, told him what he would do and left. He didn't comfort the fallen Jedi or try to talk him out of his decision, he had just left. The agony Anakin felt was beyond anything that he'd felt before, and he felt his eyes begin to tear as his Master, his father, turned his back on him.  
  
Was it a mistake? Was following his heart, and loving another, a mistake? He knew it would have him expelled from the order, and he knew it was likely the end of his Jedi career, but would the Council let a Rogue Jedi go so easily, especially the Chosen One? What would happen to him, to his wife, now that they'd gone against the vows of the Jedi? Would Anakin ever be as happy?  
  
Anakin slowly slid to the floor, leaning against the wall and burying his head in his hands to sob at what he'd done. He loved Padme, and living without her was torture. He'd made the supreme sacrifice for her, his dream, but was it worth it? As he sobbed in the Temple Hallways, he questioned everything he'd ever done.  
  
A/N: You like? I could do more, but I'm gonna need feedback!! Review me!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine. The Characters aren't mine. Hayden isn't mine (though I'll keep wishing! Hayden, call me!!)  
  
Pour Mon Chere Hayden, Je T'aime.  
  
A/N: This really isn't 'my' story, this is how I figure Lucas is gonna do it (and seeing as how I got EP2 pretty much right, I'm cocky and arrogant. Hehe, j/k). And I happen to resent half-hearted! READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! YAY  
  
PS: SPOILERS TO EPISODE 2!! BEWARE!!!  
  
1 Supreme Sacrifice, Part 2  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
It wasn't long before a youngling came and let Anakin know that the council was ready to see him. Anakin quickly cleaned himself up, and jogged to the council chambers, but hesitated at the door. His future was about to be decided, his dream, his life, everything. Those twelve Jedi, the wisest people in the galaxy, were going to decide what would happen to him now, and if there was anything Anakin couldn't stand, it was having his fate in their hands.  
  
Behind him, Anakin heard familiar footsteps, and spun to see Obi-Wan standing serenely a few steps away, also about to head into the council chambers. Anakin tried to smile slightly, but quickly looked away as Obi- Wan merely nodded acknowledgement and gave him the cold shoulder. Obi-Wan walked in front of him and entered the chambers, and Anakin was quick to follow. The two stood in the centre of the circle, and bowed to the Jedi around them.  
  
"Jedi Skywalker. A sad turn of events, this is." Yoda muttered quietly, the rest of the council nodding in agreement. Anakin elected to stay silent, but forced himself to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat.  
  
"You've gone against the rules of our ways, and have brought us great dishonour." Mace Windu echoed slightly. "Master Kenobi, have you anything to say in defence of your padawan?"  
  
"Master Windu, I believe it would be best if Anakin spoke in his own defence." Obi-Wan quietly offered, his voice betraying his heartbreak. Anakin looked up at him and studied his face. He'd hurt his Master before, he'd driven him crazy, but never had he seen such pain etched so deeply in his face.  
  
"As you wish Jedi Kenobi." Mace Windu said, seeing it as well, and turning to Anakin. "What say you, Jedi Skywalker?"  
  
Anakin stared at him a moment, and forced himself to hold back the thousands of 'buts' that were about to escape his mouth. He wanted to scream that he loved Padme, and that love was unconditional compassion, which was encouraged. He wanted to say that loving Padme would make him a better Jedi, would help him perform his duties better. He wanted to explain it all away, but he knew it would be unwise. As Obi-Wan had said so many times in the past 'The rules are in place for a reason' and Anakin knew that disputing what he'd done wasn't against the rules would only make the Council more disappointed in him. "Master Windu, Master Yoda…I don't regret what I did. I love Padme, and I want to make her happy. I accept responsibility for my choice, and I sincerely hope that you will allow me to continue to train to be a Jedi."  
  
Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and finished his short speech. "Master, I'm sorry for hurting you, and betraying you." Anakin whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan's face remained stony, and he looked back at Yoda and Mace.  
  
"Disappointing this is." Yoda sighed as only he could. "To loose one so powerful."  
  
"Anakin, you realize that it would not be wise for you to leave the Jedi, when you are so vulnerable to the Darkside." Mace Windu asked gently.  
  
"Yes, Master Windu." Anakin could only nod, slightly confused.  
  
"It was my failure, Masters. I failed to teach Anakin why love is forbidden. I accept responsibility." Obi-Wan quietly announced. All the Jedi in the room turned to him and most frowned. "I respectfully hand in my resignation to the Order."  
  
  
  
A/N: hehe, review review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please?  
  
Pour Mon Chere Hayden, Je T'aime.  
  
A/N: I have to admit that I'm surprised at how many people are enjoying this story. Obi-Wan and Anakin aren't' my best characters to work with (Mara Jade is), so I'm very glad to have your support!  
  
1 Supreme Sacrifice, Part 3  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
The Council nodded at Obi-Wan, and Anakin gaped in shock.  
  
"Master?" Anakin asked quietly, not bothering to follow standard procedure. "Master, you can't leave the Jedi."  
  
"Obi-Wan, as a friend, I ask you to take back your resignation. The Jedi would be sad to loose you." Mace quietly asked, appraising him. "Please reconsider."  
  
Obi-Wan merely nodded. "My decision has been made. Thank you for your audience Masters, my things will be cleared as soon as I can arrange it."  
  
"No!" Anakin almost screamed, and followed Anakin out of the room. "Master, even the council doesn't want to see you go."  
  
"Anakin, please. You must finish your audience. I will contact you when I've found somewhere to stay." Obi-Wan said, and disappeared down the Hall. Anakin watched in shock, and slowly went back to the Council Chambers.  
  
"Sorry Masters." He quietly responded, to which they slowly nodded. Anakin waited for them to pass judgement on him, but not able to put his heart into a plea to stay. He'd inadvertently destroyed the life of his Master, forcing him to leave the Jedi shamefully.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, we will allow you to continue to train." Mace Windu quietly sighed.  
  
"Under me, you shall finish." Yoda informed him. Anakin looked at the diminutive Jedi Master.  
  
"Master, with all due respect, I don't know if I can train under another Jedi Master, other than Master Kenobi." Anakin expressed his confusion, trying not to be forced out of the Order.  
  
"Forced to make a sad decision, Jedi Kenobi has. Rescind it we would like, but force him to accept what has happened, we cannot." Yoda murmured. "Continue to train you, we must. A great price Kenobi has paid for you."  
  
"Master, forgive me…" Anakin questioned.  
  
"Obi-wan was left with only two choice. Continue to train you further, and in his mind fail you and the Jedi, or leave the Order so that you may be trained by another." One of the other Masters supplied.  
  
Anakin nodded slowly, and his heart broke further. "Thank you Masters for being so patient."  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Windu supplied, and the doors opened for Anakins exit. He acknowledged the dismissal and headed back to his room.  
  
As he walked down the hallways, he noticed the hundreds of sad looks in his direction, but ignored most of them while trying to accept the consequences of his actions. He had no idea the ripples would be so big. He didn't expect anything other than his dismissal from the Jedi Order. It was almost impossible for him to imagine Obi-Wan leaving, let alone being anything other than a Jedi, and then he spotted him down the hall. It was strange to see Obi-Wan in civilian clothes, with his face shaved. Anakin took a step back and watched from afar as Obi-Wan hugged his two best friends.  
  
"I'll be in contact Bant. Senator Organa has offered me a position in the military, so I figure I'll be a bit of a peacekeeper until I can find a niche. Anything is better than Agri-corps." Obi-Wan grinned slightly, trying to hide his pain. Bant laughed lightly at the remark, recalling all their memories.  
  
"You take care Obi-Wan. I'll miss you, we all will." Bant bit her lip and tried to hide the tears in her large Calamari eyes.  
  
"Call any time, Obi, your own personal Jedi pilot." Garen offered, taking his hand and pulling him into a friendly hug.  
  
"I'd better get going, the next transport leaves soon and I…I need to go." Obi-Wan bit out, not wanting to break down in front of his dearest and oldest friends. He was doing the right thing, but why did it have to hurt so much inside?  
  
Obi-Wan hugged them both again quickly, then jogged off to the exit of the temple, not wanting to acknowledge his former Padawan's teary gaze. Obi-Wan could hold himself back from crying in front of his friends, but he knew that he'd not be able to take Anakin when it was all so fresh. He would call Anakin soon, he promised himself, when he was ready.  
  
A/N: Hehehe…the smarter ones of you out there will get where I'm going…  
  
Aleese 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please?  
  
Pour Mon Chere Hayden, Je T'aime.  
  
A/N: Geeeee…be smart why dontcha! ;-)  
  
1 Supreme Sacrifice, Part 4  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
There'd been few things in the Universe that Anakin really couldn't put up with. The stares and the whispers, he could live with. Having the whole temple know his mistake, all right that's fine. But having Yoda as his Master was something he wasn't sure he could survive.  
  
"No!" Yoda grumped out again, his wrinkled face frowning. "Concentrate!"  
  
"Sorry, Master Yoda." Anakin whispered and got back onto his hands, and back into a headstand. If it weren't' for the images of his Master floating through his head, this exercise would be simple. Anakin was certain that's why Yoda was making him do it. Yoda must have revelled in watching Anakin wince in pain as he fell time after time. All Anakin could do was wait for his free time, when he would be free to visit Chancellor Palpatine and check his Holo-messages.  
  
Yoda sighed and stared at him from his perch, and appraised the young boy. Inclinings of their future flitted through Yoda's mind, and he let out another long sigh. Anakin's mind wasn't centred on what he was doing. If he wasn't thinking about Obi-Wan or The Chancellor, it was Padme that occupied his thoughts. Anakin's thoughts were too dangerous, and Yoda was trying every means possible to help Anakin detach himself. He never should have been trained.  
  
"I hope this room will work until we can get you some more permanent headquarters." Bail Organa motioned around the chambers. Obi-Wan took a look over them and smiled gratefully.  
  
"This will be fine." Obi-Wan replied, getting used to the more lavish rooms.  
  
"When you're settled in, we'll talk more about your assignment, General Kenobi." Bail grinned. "If I have to live with this army, at least I can be glad you're going to be leading some of it. I know I can trust you, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled slightly, trying not to betray his turmoil of emotions. Inside, he recited the Jedi Code to himself, to calm himself down. "I have to call the Temple, do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all. I'll leave you then to get settled." Bail smiled and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. Obi-Wan wandered over to the comm. system and keyed it for Anakin's room.  
  
"Anakin. I just wanted to let you and Master Yoda know that I am safe on Alderaan. I've found secure employment, and a stable employment until I figure out what I'm doing. I…" Obi-Wan paused, unsure as to how to say what he wanted to say. "I…I'm sorry I failed you Anakin. I can only hope that Master Yoda will be able to help you back from the darkside. I don't know how to express my sincere apologies to both you and Master Yoda. Anakin…I miss you. If you or the Jedi need anything, they can contact Bail and he'll get a message to me. Anakin, be good, please. And, take care of everyone." Obi-Wan quietly asked, and shut off the comm. The pain was almost unbearable, and Obi-Wan needed to meditate.  
  
A/N: Almost done, unless you want me to keep going…. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please?  
  
Pour Mon Chere Hayden, Je T'aime.  
  
1 Supreme Sacrifice, Part 5  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
And the rest was history.  
  
Anakin tried to learn under Yoda, but was growing tired of learning things he already knew, and having to regurgitate answers that he didn't feel were correct. While Obi-Wan wasn't the best possible Master for Anakin, he had done a better job than any other Master could. After having gotten frustrated under the training of Yoda, Anakin devilled further and further into forbidden activities, such as pursuing relations with his wife.  
  
Padme continued to work in politics, partly for a need of an income, and partly to stay on Coruscant with her husband. Despite everyone's constant attempts at persuading the couple to seek divorce, Padme loved Anakin, and he returned the affection. He was a good husband to her, even though sometimes even her patience was tried with his abundance of energy and frustration. Furthermore, the signs of his slipping toward the darkside were worrisome to her and those near to the couple.  
  
Obi-Wan continued to work as a peacekeeper under Bail Organa, and was finally starting to move past his life as a Jedi. He still kept in regular contact with the Council, for updates on Anakin, and so that they wouldn't worry about his turning or any such thing. It worked well with both sides. Despite his dislike of politics, Obi-Wan felt himself becoming a liaison between the Jedi and the Army, not that he felt that one shouldn't be there. He felt better knowing that the Jedi still had some power in this matter. There was a few times when the Jedi trusted him to carry out special favours, which he gladly carried out, but he had yet to see his former Padawan in any missions he undertook. He missed Anakin greatly, as if he'd lost a son. All he could do was hope that his decision made Anakin's life better, and not worse as the rumour's sometimes seemed to indicate. Ahh, well, Obi-Wan could still profess that his life was never ordinary.  
  
Deep within the soul of two individuals, the Darkside was brewing, ready to consume the lives of the Jedi and the galaxy.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this story. If I get some high demand (I'm talking LOTS OF REVIEWS) I'll post the next part as a sort of sequel dealing in Episode 3 territory.  
  
Lemme know?  
  
Love you Hayden!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogue 1

Disclaimer:  Lets not go there….

Pour Mon Chere Hayden, Je T'aime.

For Chaz: Only a dream.

Supreme Sacrifice, Part 6 - Epilogue 

By Aleese Sundancer

            "Obi-Wan, you're our only hope."

            "Mace, look, I can't.   I've got commitments here." Obi-Wan replied calmly into the communicator. "I can't just leave, things are escalating."       

            "Obi-Wan, Anakin is killing us off.  The darkside, its so strong in him, I've seen three council members go in the last week.  You're the only one who can talk to him, who can get through to him." Mace pleaded gently.

            "I promised Bail that I would be there to command.  The Clone Wars are escalating and we need to put an end to it."

            "At the cost of what Obi-Wan?  Anakin will destroy the Jedi Order, destroy all we have achieved."

            "Alright Mace, Alright.  Where was he last seen?"

            "We believe he was last on Naboo, seeing his…wife." Mace spit out. "She last informed us that he would be heading there and then on the fifth moon in the Yavin System."

            "Alright, I'll get on my way as soon as I can."

            "Obi-Wan…. Padme's pregnant." Mace sighed.  "Anakin is going to be a father."

            "No…" Obi-Wan whispered.

            "You have to protect their children, don't let Anakin know.  We will take Padme to Alderaan while you try to deal with Anakin, we will meet you there."

            "Yes Mace" Obi-Wan nodded and then clicked off the comm.

            "Master!" Anakin cried out in surprise. "Why are you here?"

            "I'm here to try to talk some sense into you Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed and spread his hands.

            "Master, I'm doing the right thing, finally.  My Master has shown me the light, and shown me the savage and cruel things the Jedi have done to me and my family.  They deserve their fate."

            "Anakin, this is not the way." Obi-Wan quietly told him, moving closer.

            "Obi-Wan, this is your last choice. You are no longer a Jedi, and so I will not kill you, if you leave now."

            "Anakin, please." Obi-Wan tried. "Let me help you."

            "If you will not leave, then you will die!" Anakin replied, ignoring him.  He drew his lightsaber and ignited it.

            Swiftly, he brought his lightsaber down upon Obi-Wan in a familiar motion to disarm him.  Obi-Wan brought up his own lightsaber and countered it, his fighting skills returning to him.  They duelled back and forth over the sandy terrain, Obi-Wan hoping to tire Anakin but not seeing it happen.  Anakin was faster than him, and enhanced by his strong link to the Force.  Obi-Wan did have one advantage, he was the one to train Anakin and knew how he operated in most situations.  Step by step, Obi-Wan pushed at Anakin, striving to somehow get through to him.  It seemed hopeless, and watched as Anakin vaulted away from him into a series of flips.  Obi-Wan followed leisurely, also having the advantage in knowing the terrain of the moon.  

            "Anakin, please, duelling will not solve anything." 

            "Then drop your sword and accept your faith." Anakin cried back, yelling over the increasing wind.

            "NO!  This is not the way!" Obi-Wan cried back.

            "It its your destiny, Master!" Anakin called out, and attacked him again.  

A/N: MORE TO COME!! Review!!


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue 2

Disclaimer:  These guys aren't mine. If they were, would I be writing Fanfiction?

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since I posted.  Can you blame me? I had to move from a big city into a VERY small town within one week, and since then I've been working VERY hard here.  This is the end of it, I believe.  I may start posting sequels to my other stories, maybe I'll start a new one, maybe I'll go read a book, maybe I should go make dinner…mmm…food…..oh yeah, you're still there. Well, here's your part!!

PS: SPOILERS TO EPISODE 2!! BEWARE!!! Supreme Sacrifice, Part 7 – Epilogue Part 2 (try saying THAT three times fast!) 

By Aleese Sundancer

            Lightsabers flashed as the former Master/Padawan duo battled intensely through the sandy terrain of the fifth moon of the Yavin System.  The howling wind did nothing to slow the two, as they fought the deadly battle of good versus evil. 

            The two struggled against each other, sitting at a stalemate, both fully cognizant of each others fighting styles and weaknesses. "Anakin, we can find another way to settle this!" Obi-Wan cried out to his former Padawan.

            "There is no other way!  Goodbye Master, thank you for everything." Anakin grinned menacingly, then vaulted for what he thought was his final attack.  Fighting weariness from his muscles, Obi-Wan pressed his own attack and caught Anakin off guard.  Dodging his former Masters lightsaber, Anakin performed another flip over Obi-Wan's head, and then suddenly disappeared into a new chasm.

            "ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan cried out, and ran over to the newly discovered pit.  While Obi-Wan was aware that the terrain here was dangerous, and often gave way to a volcanic pit, he didn't realize that it gave way so easily.  He stared into the pit and called out Anakins name again, then gasped as he saw Anakin's cloak disappear under the molten lava.  There was nothing he could do, while the Jedi were powerful, they could not overcome something such as Lava.  Anakin was already dead.  His padawan was lost, never redeemed.  Unable to control his feelings of loss, Obi-Wan broke down into tears.  He silently wished he'd been a better Master, wished that he'd been able to change the course of events leading to this.  Standing up, he tried to gather his courage again and move back to his small ship.  He should get back to Mace, report the events.

            "No, Mace will wait." Obi-Wan whispered to himself.  He stared towards the chasm again, mourning the loss, when something silver caught his eye.  Anakin's lightsaber.  He must have dropped it when the ground beneath him gave way.  Sliding over, Obi-Wan picked it up.  Padme was pregnant.  As Anakin was gone, his lightsaber now belonged to his children.  He hooked it to his belt, and gave one last sigh. 

            "Goodbye Anakin, May the Force Be With You." He whispered, and then headed to his ship, and back to Naboo.

            "Padme, I'm sorry.  I wasn't able to save Anakin." Obi-Wan quietly reported to Padme, he handed her Anakin's lightsaber.

            "His…lightsaber?  But…" Padme said, sitting down on one of the park benches.  The park surrounding them gave them privacy, while providing some comfort to the new widow.  The twins within her grew steadily, and were due within a few weeks.  If this shock didn't force the matter.

            "We fought and…the rock gave way.  He fell into a pit of lava, Padme, there was nothing I could do.  I thought, your children should have this.  When the time comes, we will find a way to protect them from Anakin's dark Master, and one day, your son will learn to be a Jedi like his father once was." Obi-Wan said, taking a seat next to her.

            "A Jedi…" Padme repeated, not really hearing his words.  The shock of the ordeal broke her heart, and Padme wasn't sure if she could stand it. Suddenly, her stomach gave a sharp lurch. "Ohhh…." Padme moaned.

            "Padme?  What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, moving to stand in front of her.

            "The babies.  They…they're early. They can't come this early…" Padme moaned.

            "I was afraid this would happen.  The shock must have sent you into early labour…come, hurry, we'll get you to the hospital!" Obi-Wan said, taking her into his arms and running to the hospital.

            Obi-Wan heard nothing from the hospital, except for one singular cry of pain from the maternity ward.  It was undeniably Padme. "ANAKIN!!!" reverberated through the halls.  Obi-Wan could only sigh and resume his pacing, the feelings of pain flooding him through the Force.

            "I'm sorry Master Kenobi, there were complications…" The doctor repeated as Obi-Wan took a seat beside Padme's bed.  She was cold, and still.  

            "I can heal her through the Force!" Obi-Wan said, and began to bring the Force to himself. "You should have let me in sooner"

            "Its too late, Master Kenobi." The doctor replied as he shut off one of the monitoring devices. "Mistress Padme passed away 5 minutes ago. Unless the Jedi can bring back the dead, there is nothing you or anyone else can do, but look after her children."

            "The children! Are they alright?"  Obi-Wan said, his eyes staying on Padme's face.

            "Luke and Leia Skywalker are fine.  Their mother made sure of that before she…gave up the fight." The doctor said, and then left Obi-Wan to mourn another loss.

            "Doctor, wait!" He called out as a thought occurred to him.

            "Yes, Master Kenobi?"  He replied, turning back to him.

            "I need you to do two things.  First, Contact Bail Organa on Alderaan and Owen Lars on Tattooine and have them come to Naboo immediately. Second, I need you to destroy any files you have pertaining to the children's birth.  Their lives are at stake that no one know they live.  Can you do this?"

            "Well yes…I suppose, but…"

            "The very galaxy depends on this Doctor." Obi-Wan said/

            "Yes, Master Jedi." He replied and walked out the door.  Finally alone, Obi-Wan allowed himself to mourn for the second loss in as many days. 

            "I promise you Padme, I will do everything in my power to keep Luke and Leia safe." He said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I'm sorry Padme, so sorry."

            From deep within the bowels of the fifth moon of Yavin, a lone warrior fought his way against daunting odds and pulled himself out of deaths grasp.  Climbing onto the grass, he whispered four words. "Master, come to me."

            Beside him on the grass, a dark figure emerged. "I am here, Darth Vader."


End file.
